


You Need to Leave, Right Now

by phantxmic



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jojo helps bc he's a good boy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oscar has Issues, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Based off a prompt post on tumblr-Oscar has been receiving cards every day of February leading up to Valentine's Day, and he can't figure out who it is.





	You Need to Leave, Right Now

Jojo De La Guerra x Oscar Delancey - Prompt 6: You need to leave right now.

\--

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Here's some candy  
But you're sweet too_

Oscar glared down at the Valentine's Day card taped to his locker and let out a sharp exhale through his nose. He'd been getting notes like this all week and here he was, the day before Valentine's Day and he didn't even know who the girl was. He opened his locker to see a baggie filled to the brim with candy hearts, and another note taped to it. 

_I'll reveal myself tomorrow. After school, I'll drop by your place with a final gift.  
See you then,  
J._

This "J" was getting on Oscar's nerves. Why couldn't she reveal herself at school tomorrow? What was so bad about having a Valentine at school? He grabbed the bag and shoved it in his backpack, then slammed the locker shut. 

"Geez, what'd the locker ever do to you?" Oscar heard someone tease and turned around to see his older brother Morris. 

"Nothin'," Oscar grumbled, "This damn secret admirer is pissin' me off."

"Oh, J? I'm pretty sure the intention is to make you feel all...fluttery and shit like that, not pissed off," Morris snickered and leaned against the lockers. 

Oscar scoffed, grabbing the note from the locker, "Why can't she just reveal herself now?! How'd she even get in our locke'h?!" Morris let out a sharp exhale and covered his mouth, "You let her into the locke'h?"

"Well," Morris began explaining himself, "Finch told me someone in his group was pining hard for ya. Figured I'd be a little helpful. It ain't hurtin' no one, so."

Oscar huffed softly, "I guess you're right...she's comin' by our place tomorrow to confess. Is Wiesel gonna be home?"

"Nope, he's workin' late all week. I think he might even have a date tomorrow, so you and your secret admirer can have the apartment to yourselves." Morris teased, nudging his younger brother playfully. 

"Don't get too ahead'a yourself, I might not even give the gal a shot. Wait, what about you?"

"Oh, Finch 'n I have plans tomorrow. I got us a reservation for dinner," Morris blushed and grinned proudly. 

"Look at you, only datin' for a month and you're learnin' romance. I'm proud, Mor," Oscar chuckled and patted his back. 

"Thanks. Good luck with J," Morris pat his back in return and rushed off when he saw Finch. 

Oscar sighed and leaned against the locker, his gaze flicking up and down the corridor. The thought of who J was plagued his mind. He was itching to know who liked him so much to go through all this trouble just to confess, and his thoughts run rampant. _It was someone in Finch's group. Well, there's Sarah, Katherine, Smalls...no girls with the letter J. Maybe that's the trick! Oh, you crafty gal, I've got you all figured out._ He smirked proudly to himself and strolled down the hall with a confident walk. 

\--

 **Morris** : dude are they cute what's their name

 **Oscar** : calm down she ain't here yet

Oscar was lounging on the couch, waiting anxiously for a knock at the door. He continued to have a back and forth conversation with his older brother before hearing that anticipated knock. He jumped upright and threw his phone on the couch, fixing up his fluffy black hair and making sure he looked good before he answered the door. 

He swung the door open quickly, the girl at the door revealing to be...

"Jojo?"

Jojo De La Guerra was standing on the porch with a bouquet of roses in hand. He was visibly nervous, frequently squeezing the bouquet and running his fingers over the plastic. The typically bouncy, ray of sunshine boy suddenly looked very vulnerable, "H-happy Valentine's Day."

Oscar was in utter disbelief, but suddenly things made sense. Morris never specified it was a girl, he always spoke neutral about her. This was why J never revealed who she was, because she wasn't a she. Oscar held onto the door knob tightly, "So you're J?"

Jojo nodded quickly, holding out the bouquet. Tucked inside the bouquet was a tiny plush otter, "Morris told me otters were your favorite animal, so I bought a plush for you," He tried to smile through the nerves. He'd never confessed so someone before and the fact that it was a Delancey he was confessing to only made him ten times more nervous. 

Oscar was well aware of his own sexuality. He knew he was gay. He never would admit it to anyone, and Morris was the only one who knew. When he was 13, he had a crush on his best friend, and one night he spilled everything to Morris. Oscar thought he was crazy or defected, like their dad had said gay people were, but Morris reassured him that their dad was the crazy one, and that liking boys was okay. Oscar believed him but never went further than that. The worst part was, Oscar did imagine being romantic with Jojo. But he couldn't risk it. He had to do this. It was going to be hard, but he had to. 

"You need to leave, right now," Oscar murmured just loud enough for Jojo to hear. Jojo's heart stopped. 

"Oscar, please, just give me a-"

"No. You need to go," Oscar began to close the door and Jojo stepped up to block the door from closing. 

"Please," Jojo pleaded, "Morris told me everything, a-and I know what it feels like! But you don't have to shut yourself away from who you really are, you can be yourself!"

"Yeah, and if my dad knew, he'd beat me to death," Oscar snarled through grit teeth. 

"But he isn't here now!" Jojo reminded him, "I-I know it's terrible that he left but he wasn't a good man either! Please, Oscar, please at least give me a chance," He begged, his eyes pleading for him to let him inside. 

Oscar sighed and gave in, opening the door and letting the boy stumble in, "What chance do you want me to give you?"

"A chance with you," Jojo smiled shyly, now looking more like himself, "Maybe you don't have a thing for me, but...you'll never know if you don't try."

Oscar closed the door and huffed in amusement, "You have a fair point, y'know," He walked up to Jojo and grabbed the taller boy by the shirt collar, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. Jojo went wide eyed in shock but soon found himself melting into their kiss, setting the bouquet down to wrap his arms around Oscar's neck as Oscar wrapped his arms around his waist. They kissed until their lungs were screaming for air, and they both panted heavily against the others' lips. 

"Well, I definitely felt a spark..." Oscar murmured between pants, chuckling softly. 

Jojo giggled quietly, "Yeah, me too..." The boys stayed in a silent embrace for a minute before Oscar murmured once again. 

"Want somethin' to drink?"

"Orange juice?"

"Oh yeah, you're definitely my kinda guy."


End file.
